


cake

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Baking, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima is trying to bake a cake. Vansh wants to have some fun.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 4





	cake

Flour, cocoa, baking powder, baking soda, and salt.

All mixed together as instructed.

Riddhima peered over her phone screen to see what was next - sugar. 

As she whisked the two cups in, Vansh walked into the kitchen, sipping on the remaining dregs of his late night coffee.

He silently observed her, much to her annoyance.

She added the eggs, milk, oil, and vanilla next.

She was whisking these ingredients when Vansh decided it would be a good idea to stand behind her, and loop one hand around her waist, and the other around her right hand.

“Kya Riddhima, kitni baar bataya hai.” He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “Cake banane ke liye bahut zaroori hai ki usse  _ ache _ se pheta jaye.”

Riddhima rolled her eyes.

Vansh and his double innuendos.

“Mujhe pata hai.” She answered.

“Agar pata hai toh ache se kyun ni karti?”

Riddhima was appalled. She stilled her hand, and craned her neck to look at him. “Main ache se nahi karti?”

“Don’t feel bad sweetheart.” He spoke with his devilish smile. “It’s okay if you want to go fast.” He bent down, controlled Riddhima’s right hand, and slowly whisked the ingredients. “But if you want  really good cake, one of the very best, then you have to take your time.”

Riddhima looked on as all the liquid ingredients gradually merged with the dry.

“Easy. Easy.”

He continued to speak in a soft voice.

Riddhima hated the effect his words were having on her.

Eyes closed, goosebumps on her skin, she leaned back until her head rested against his chest. She let herself get lost in the sweet nothings he muttered along her skin.

It was only when he reached down, and began working his magic that Riddhima’s eyes flew open.

“It feels good na?” He whispered against her skin. “To go easy?”

Riddhima breathed sharply.

It was with great difficulty that she was able to let out, “Vansh, koi aa jayega.”

He dismissed her concern. “First answer. It feels good right?”

She didn’t think she needed words to show her agreement. Her trembling body, and sharp intakes of breath should have been more than enough. But Vansh being the greatest tease to grace the planet, didn’t agree.

He continued to add pressure, until Riddhima finally spluttered, “Haan.”

“Haan what?” He harshly breathed against her neck.

It took Riddhima a few moments before she could say, “It’s good.”

“How good?”

“ Vansh .” If he kept this up, she wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

“How good Riddhima?” He insisted.

“Good. Really good.”

“Bas? Just really good?”

“ Vansh! ” She grabbed the kitchen counter.

He spoke into her hair, “Say it Riddhima. How good?”

“Really f- _fcking good_ !” She panted, as her eyes saw white.

Her arms trembled from clutching the counter so hard. Vansh kissed her on the side of her head, and mumbled how good she was into her skin.

Riddhima relaxed against him.

She hated him so much sometimes.

Finally opening her eyes, she looked back at him, and kissed him.

Slow, and easy.

Just how he liked it.

Still kissing, Vansh lifted her, and placed her on the kitchen counter. Riddhima’s legs automatically went around his hips. Anything to keep him close to her.

Vansh had been laying Riddhima back down on the counter, when one of his hands had aimlessly hit a bowl. It came back covered with chocolate frosting.

Not knowing what to do with it, he had been about to shake it off, when Riddhima grabbed his hand, and placed one of his frosted fingers into her mouth. She made sure to keep her eyes locked with his as her tongue worked around wiping his finger clean. She let it out with a pop, and watched as Vansh’s eyes blew wide.

She focused her attention to his middle finger. Sliding her tongue up, twirling it around the tip, inserting it into her mouth.

It seemed to be too much for Vansh as he hissed her name, and pulled her in for a fierce kiss.

Hands tangled, and tugged at each other’s hair.

Hips bumped and grinded against each other.

When she got a moment to breathe, Riddhima asked, “What happened to slow, and easy?”

Equally panting, Vansh answered, “Fck slow and easy.”

Kissing her again, and making sure her legs were locked tight around him, Vansh grabbed the bowl of frosting, and carried them both to the bedroom.


End file.
